


Playing Dead

by Dracoduceus



Series: Cupid's Pony Express [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Centaur Hanzo, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of anal fingering, On-Screen Rimming, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, mentions of anal sex, monster fucking, werewolf mccree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoduceus/pseuds/Dracoduceus
Summary: On a hot summer day, Hanzo only wants to relax and sun himself.McCree finds all of this amusing and decides to tease him about it. He finds himself more involved in Hanzo's relaxation than he had perhaps expected, but he has no complaints.





	Playing Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robocryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robocryptid/gifts), [WereKem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereKem/gifts), [ShittyHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyHero/gifts), [PersonalSpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonalSpin/gifts).



> Set in the same universe as [Ugly Sweater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822996/chapters/39744399) in my December Prompts stories. In turn that was based off of a few things:  
> -A very nsfw [discussion about monsterfucking on twitter](https://twitter.com/ichigowhiskey/status/1069983679118684160)  
> -A _gorgeous_ picture of [Centaur Hanzo in lingerie](https://twitter.com/ichigowhiskey/status/1069982196805492736)  
> -And, because I'm weak, discussions of [Sagittarius](https://twitter.com/ichigowhiskey/status/1070887673852760065)
> 
> This story in particular was a post on twitter from [Ao3 Tag Generator](https://twitter.com/ao3taggenerator/status/1080896648191053824?s=19). Then followed a discussion on the Scream At Own Ass discord group about how rude the "off-screen" part was and how, and I quote, "we demand our rimming be ONSCREEN and LOVINGLY DETAILED". 
> 
> And so this was born. I can't decide if I'm sorry yet XD
> 
> The beginning scene is a joke based on a [silly video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EGrRRQmZnFw) I saw about a pony playing dead.

“Pinto!”

Hanzo’s ears twitched and he smiled, feeling warm and lazy in the sun, stretched out on his back to warm his bellies.

He could hear a laugh, warm and lazy from someone that was as bright as the sun in Hanzo’s life. “Pinto, quit playin’ dead!”

Unable to help his little chuckle at the joke, at the memory of the silly video, he extended one of his forelegs straight in the air. From the fence of the paddock, McCree howled in laughter. He may have tried to yell “Pinto” again but it was unintelligible as McCree continued to laugh and Hanzo basked in the sound as much as he basked in the warm midday sun.

He could hear McCree grunt, heard him vault over the paddock fence, and heard him walk through the grass toward Hanzo, still chuckling. Smiling himself, he stuck his other foreleg straight in the air and heard McCree begin to laugh again.

McCree stopped nearby and Hanzo cracked an eye open to look at him, smiling as he reclined in the soft grass. The world smelled like summer and sweet grass and now he could smell McCree too and all felt right in the world.

His mate looked radiant against the pale blue sky as he crossed his arms and smiled down at Hanzo. “Oh, what am I going to do with you?” McCree knelt and leaned over, shading Hanzo with his body, to kiss him gently.

Feeling coltish and silly, Hanzo tugged McCree closer and deepened the kiss, humming when McCree’s free hand found the seam between skin and fur, just below Hanzo’s upper belly. It wasn’t particularly  _ sensitive _ but McCree seemed to like it and ridiculously, Hanzo was reminded of the thin line of fur between McCree’s belly button and his groin in his human form.

The thought made Hanzo feel warm in another way and he purred into the kiss, tugging McCree closer, and could feel himself reacting. 

Perhaps it was the lazy heat of the sun. Perhaps it was something about McCree himself. Hanzo didn’t care too much, feeling the burning need to dote on his mate. 

“Whoa!” McCree exclaimed as Hanzo yanked him closer. “Babe, wha--”

Grunting, Hanzo wobbled on his back as he manhandled McCree into position, shoving McCree between his forelegs. There was a lot that he wanted to do but the sun was warm on his belly and he was comfortable where he was. It was summertime laziness, it was an animal hunger. 

He ripped open McCree’s jeans, ignoring his surprised and annoyed (and maybe aroused?) yowl to get at his prize. The need to have his mouth on McCree was a need that burned beneath his skin, made him more hotblooded than any combat could. 

(There was a thought...)

“Babe, what--” 

Of course. He wasn’t wearing underwear. Grumbling, pleased that his mate was so accessible to him, Hanzo yanked McCree back, made him straddle his chest, and  _ licked _ . 

McCree  _ howled _ , nearly sounding like a wolf, as Hanzo’s tongue lapped against his hole. Pleased, Hanzo mouthed at the soft skin of his perineum, tilted his head to lip at his balls, ran his tongue over the curve where McCree’s ass met his thigh. 

Eventually he returned, yanking McCree back down to straddle his face. Reaching around, he pushed at McCree’s chest, forcing upright, forcing him to literally sit on Hanzo’s face. He mouthed at McCree’s hole, pushed his tongue against it to feel the muscles twitch, to feel McCree’s thighs tremble. 

Feeling hands on his fetlocks, Hanzo hummed. He realized that McCree was holding on to them like reins, as if to brace himself, and he couldn’t help but smirk. He let McCree put more weight on his legs and adjusted them so that McCree could more easily brace his weight against them. Slowly he began to rock his hips back against Hanzo’s hungry tongue whining and gasping when the very tip of it wiggled in. 

Hanzo was in heaven. Feeling the warm summer sun on his belly, smelling the grass and trees and that patch of wild mint that he wants to roll in later. Smelling McCree, feeling spit slicking his lips and chin, hearing McCree’s garbled moans and yips and grunts. 

“Hanzo,” McCree gasped weakly. 

If he could still speak then Hanzo wasn’t doing his job. Hanzo lifted McCree by his hips, making him yelp and rest more of his weight on Hanzo’s forelegs. It was a sad thing that he had to move away from McCree but it was worth it, made his own cock twitch and begin to peek out of its sheath, to see how wet and ruined McCree’s hole was. 

To see the seam of McCree’s jeans ripped, baring his ass to the world. 

Hanzo licked his lips. “Pants off,” he hissed, voice rough as he set McCree down. “And then come back.” 

Whimpering, sounding very canine, McCree nearly ripped his pants off, his hands shaking in his haste. Just to see what would happen, Hanzo let his hind legs splay as wide as he was able to, giving McCree a good look of his dark balls and sheath and the little hint of pink as his cock began to slide out. 

Never before had Hanzo wanted so badly to reach down and touch himself like he had seen men in human pornography do. He was impatient, wanted McCree back, and stretched his hooves out while he waited. 

But McCree, ever difficult, decided not to return and instead tried to walk around to Hanzo’s ass. Ears pinning, Hanzo rolled to his side, curling his hind legs to hide the object of McCree’s fixation. 

“Babe,” he complained. 

Hanzo snorted. “I want to relax.”

“But I’ll do all the work!”

“No,” Hanzo told him, ears pinning, flicking his tail. 

McCree whined, already very canine, and tried to give Hanzo the biggest puppy eyes. Grunting, Hanzo rolled on his back again and curled his hooves in toward his belly. Thinking that he won, McCree moved toward Hanzo’s hindquarters but stopped when Hanzo extended a hoof to block him. 

“I’m sunning myself,” he said, twisting his head to glare. “Either behave or leave me be. The sun is very nice.” 

He let his head roll back to the sky and he closed his eyes in quiet bliss. McCree whined, grumbled, and Hanzo could hear him moving around, peeking an eye open to find him crouched near his head, gloriously naked, and halfway into his wolf form. 

“Come here, my love,” Hanzo murmured, reaching out a hand toward McCree and scritching along his jaw the way Hanzo knew he liked. “Let me...what do you always say? Let me love on ya a bit.” 

Hanzo helped McCree ease himself to straddle his shoulders. Because he could he tipped his head back and lapped at the oozing tip of McCree’s cock, his tongue catching on his foreskin. McCree’s legs trembled in his grip and Hanzo tugged him down, running hungry lips and tongue over the shaft of McCree’s cock, lingering at the little bulge at the base where his knot would form. 

“Babe,” McCree whined, and Hanzo ran his hands up and down his trembling thighs. “Babe, please…”

Hanzo wasn’t sure what McCree was asking for and was fairly certain that McCree didn’t really know, himself. He shifted McCree’s legs, tugged his hips forward, and nuzzled lovingly against his balls. They were half-formed, neither human nor wolf, and Hanzo chuckled as he nosed against them, smiling to himself at the feel of them against his cheeks, before pressing an open-mouthed kiss to them, and then another and another. He hummed and sucked one into his mouth, nudging it around with his tongue before doing the same to the other one.

He felt warm all over in a way that was different from the sun on his belly. His blood was rushing and he almost felt lightheaded from it. 

McCree kept making the most loveliest noises so Hanzo nudged at him again, running his tongue along the thin line between his balls, nudging at the soft skin of his perineum, and pressing a lewd kiss there. 

Now that he was thinking of it, in that lazy way one does in the warm summer sun, Hanzo wasn’t sure that he’s spent so much time on McCree. Usually it was him presenting, spreading his hind legs for McCree to nose at his ass, to nudge his tail to the side. 

McCree had a fascination with his ass, that much was obvious, but Hanzo had so rarely gotten to pay so much attention to McCree’s. To be fair, McCree took such good care of him that there usually wasn’t enough blood in his head to think too much about it but now?

Well, now Hanzo had time to play while he relaxed. Humming, he used one hand to ease McCree’s torso up so that he was sitting astride Hanzo’s face, and used the other to hunch his hips so that McCree’s hole came within reach. Hanzo gave it a lewd kiss, wet and open-mouthed and with little hints of tongue that had McCree nearly howling. 

His hips jerked, his heavy cock leaking on Hanzo’s chest, when Hanzo did it again. He lapped at McCree’s twitching hole, pointing his tongue and nudging it forward, easing it in. 

McCree  _ yowled _ , his voice breaking halfway through, and beneath his hands Hanzo could feel fur spreading. Even the knowledge that McCree was transforming couldn’t keep him from kicking a bit in surprise when McCree’s knees popped next to his ears as they shifted from human to canine. 

He’d heard McCree transform before, was familiar with the sounds of his bones snapping and crackling, the muscles squishing, as they all rearranged. But this was McCree, this was someone he was used to, was someone whose scent was familiar to him, so it was easy to get over the surprise. 

Now McCree had a tail with thick fur that tickled Hanzo’s face and he snorted. McCree’s thighs were also covered in fur, his legs no longer human-shaped. 

Hanzo tugged him down, getting his mouth on McCree’s ass again, just to hear the startled  _ yip _ from his mate. He growled when McCree tried to arch downward, to get his mouth on Hanzo’s cock. 

Grunting, Hanzo pushed McCree back up with a firm shove to his chest, made him sit astride his face once more. If McCree could still think about reciprocating, then Hanzo wasn’t doing his job. 

“Hanzo,” McCree groaned, nearly a growl, when Hanzo yanked him closer. Nearly suffocating in McCree’s thick fur, Hanzo lapped at McCree’s hole again, spearing his tongue as far as he could and making McCree feel the slight stretch from Hanzo’s wide tongue. 

McCree might have been saying something but Hanzo was too distracted, too focused on the feeling of McCree nearly suffocating him. Grunting, Hanzo used both hands to grip McCree’s hips and lifted him over his head, taking in a deep double lungful of air. 

The downside was that McCree’s upper body toppled forward, bringing him well within range of Hanzo’s cock which unnoticed until now, had come entirely out of its sheath and now lay, hot and hard, against his heaving belly. 

Hanzo hummed thoughtfully as McCree carefully braced his clawed hands on either side of his barrel and brought his snout closer, waiting just out of reach for permission. 

What a good boy. 

McCree whined, close enough that Hanzo could feel the puffs of his breath on the damp tip of his dick and he considered turning him down, telling McCree to keep his snout there but do nothing. 

But Hanzo decided against it, too hotblooded to form much in the way of coherent words. He had other things on his mind though, and that was the fat cock that was dripping pre all over his neck and chest. 

The howl that McCree let out was priceless as Hanzo fed his tapered cock into his mouth, taking away all power that McCree may have used simply by holding him up by his hips. His lips bumped against McCree’s forming knot and Hanzo hummed. 

“Please,” he could distantly hear McCree saying, almost inaudible beneath the rush of blood in Hanzo’s ears. “Baby, please.” 

Hanzo hummed, swallowed around McCree’s cock, and felt that knot swell just a little bit more. That will not do. 

He pulled back, much to McCree’s obvious disappointment, but returned a moment later, with another double lungful of air, this time sealing his lips around McCree’s hole in a lewd kiss. “Hanzo!” 

Pleased, Hanzo let his eyes drift shut. He held McCree’s hips still as they fought to buck and the feeling of McCree’s huffs of pleasure felt nice, teasing, against his hard cock. But this wasn’t about him and he didn’t want it to be, he realized with a hazy kind of understanding. He was pleased with the thought and speared his thick tongue once more into McCree’s hole, twisting and wiggling it around. 

McCree literally howled and trembled, clenching so tightly around Hanzo’s tongue that he wondered very briefly—for to do so would probably split McCree apart and not in the fun way—what this might feel like around his own cock. 

Perhaps his fingers would be a better alternative, Hanzo mused as McCree continued to shudder and buck overhead. Belatedly Hanzo could feel the hot rush of McCree’s come coating his chest and upper belly, thin and sticky. It was a novel experience to feel it outside of his body like this: normally McCree came  _ in _ him not  _ on _ him. 

Hanzo thought hazily that it wasn’t an unwelcome experience. Perhaps he should coax McCree into doing it more often. 

He continued to lick and kiss McCree to overstimulation, partially because he was distracted and partially because it was a funny kind of payback. How often had McCree done the same for him? 

Not that he was complaining. McCree was an incredibly attentive lover, tuned in to every aspect of Hanzo’s mood when they fooled around like this. 

Hearing McCree’s whimpers, Hanzo pulled back, pushing McCree’s hips up and away and looking down at his torso. It was streaked in come, some of it reaching as far as his lower chest where it stood out, stark white against his dark fur. 

Soon it will dry and become tacky and he  _ hated _ that feeling. 

McCree whined and Hanzo looked over, finding his mate on his belly and looking much like a begging dog while he stared at Hanzo’s cock. “Babe,” he whined in a cracked voice. How much had he been howling? Who had heard? 

Hanzo was amused by that thought. He hummed, stretched out his legs, and rolled to his feet, ignoring how McCree whined at being denied his treat. “There’s a river nearby,” Hanzo said. “I need to wash off.” 

“Babe…” McCree whined but didn’t stop him, picking up his torn shirt and pants and trotting after Hanzo on all fours. His cock, still knotted in nothing, bounced with each stride.

Chuckling, Hanzo nodded at his back and managed to suppress the little hop of instinctive distress at having a predator on his back. He could feel McCree’s knot rubbing against his withers and flicked his ears at McCree’s whimper. 

“Perhaps you will be ready again, soon,” Hanzo mused as he trotted through the paddock, ears pricked forward to the sound of the river. “I may take you up on that offer to do all the work.” 

McCree’s snout tickled along Hanzo’s neck and his hot tongue made him shiver as he pressed wet, awkward kisses to Hanzo’s sun-warmed skin. “Just you wait, precious,” McCree promised. 

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify a few things: Hanzo is still the size of a horse so in his human form, McCree cannot reach him easily. His wolf form though, is much larger, so he almost can. 
> 
> Though it wasn't mentioned, McCree came to check up on Hanzo because someone told him that there was a dead horse in the paddock and seeing him sunning himself, McCree decided to tease him. This also means that yes, a bunch of people heard them ;) 
> 
> Feel free to come and yell at me on twitter at [Dracoduceus](https://twitter.com/dracoduceus). If that's not your thing, I can also be found on tumblr at [ClassyWastelandBread](https://classywastelandbread.tumblr.com/) but I haven't been quite as active there. 
> 
> ~DC


End file.
